


AN AZURE BLUE SKY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: I really hope that the Winchesters had a few days like this before vengeance completely devoured their lives. Sun and sand and our boys. Hope you like it.





	AN AZURE BLUE SKY

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The big man lay in the sun, his body well-made and muscled, but pale.

Two small children worked in the sand next to him. The younger, a dark-haired boy of no more than three, dug steadily in the sand, filling up a beat-up pink bucket. The older boy, maybe seven, then emptied the bucket over the man, careful to center the sand over his torso, leaving his arms and legs free.

At one point in the proceedings, the younger boy got up and held a bottle of water to the man's lips. His father's thirst satisfied, the boy planted a sloppy kiss on the man's cheek, then went back to his digging.

After a while, the older boy stood up and surveyed their masterpiece.

"You boys about done, Dean?" the man asked drowsily.

"I don't know, Dad." He turned to his younger brother. "What do you think, Sammy?"

The little one clambered to his feet and studied the situation. Giving a serious nod, he grabbed the bucket and took off toward the water, his brother close behind him. A minute later the two were back, carrying the bucket, half-full of water, between them.

Under the younger boy's direction, they poured some of the cool water on each of their father's arms and legs and then Sam dipped his hands in the water and sprinkled the water on his father's face, careful to avoid his eyes.

Finished, he dropped the bucket, stepped back and stood next to Dean. The two surveyed their handiwork with satisfaction, Dean's arm wrapped snuggly around his little brother's shoulders.

"We're done, Daddy!" Sam piped proudly.

John smiled at them from under the mountain of sand, a soft glow in his eyes. "Well, then, how about you two dig me out now and we'll go get some dinner."

"Hotdogs?"

"Ice cream?"

John nodded. "You got it."

With a grin, Sammy grabbed his shovel.

"Sammy, wait!" Dean grabbed his brother's arm and whispered into his ear. Shooting a covert glance at his father, Sam giggled and nodded.

"What are you two planning?" John said, mock-threatening, unable to hold back a grin.

With matching shrieks, the boys threw themselves on top of their father and in an explosion of shouts and giggles, the sand started to fly.


End file.
